


Parties are Overrated

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Argus Filch finds that maybe parties aren't overrated after all.





	Parties are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 2 prompt: party
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/qxV4yEE.jpg)

Argus Filch hated parties, or rather celebrations of every kind. All those happy, socialising people laughing and smiling. It was all overrated. Well, he assumed it was all overrated, seeing as how he'd never been invited to one before, but he was positive that the entire thing was rubbish.

He especially hated the Head-of-House-sanctioned parties after a Quidditch win. He grumbled under his breath as he trod in front of the Hufflepuff corridor, ready to catch any of the little cretins out of bounds after curfew. They could party all they wanted inside the common room but if they so much as stepped foot into his domain, they'd regret it.

Just then one of the barrel lids slid open and a student tumbled out. "Detention for yo—"

"Wotcher, Mr Filch!" was her cheery greeting. He frowned at her. He knew that greeting. Nymphadora Tonks! He'd had the little hellion in detention several times over the years. She stood up tall next to him—when did she get so tall?—and smiled brightly at him. "What are you doing out here? Would you like to come in? We've got some pumpkin juice and butterbeers, lots of sweets, and maybe even some popcorn."

Argus narrowed his eyes on the cheeky seventh year, sure she was going to retract her offer and tell him to bugger off yet she didn't. She hooked her arm around his and tapped the little jingle to get back into the common room and practically pulled him into the barrel and out the other side.

He looked around with awe and wonder at the best common room he'd ever seen. He'd never stepped foot in any of the common rooms, but he had no doubts that this one must be the best. The walls were a warm, mustard yellow. There were windows high up on the walls to allow sunlight during the day and potted plants everywhere. The wooden barrels and warm yellows were a theme throughout the space and it made him feel warm and tingly inside.

Several of the students looked at him and he was sure they were worried and suspicious, but then a younger one came up and greeted him. "Hello, Mr Filch, would you care for a butterbeer?" he asked.

Argus's bottom lip trembled slightly and his eyes prickled; he couldn't find his voice and only nodded. Then he had a little glass bottle in his hand and was being led to a cushy couch with others. He didn't speak much with any of them but the warm feeling in his belly lingered even after the party came to a close and he returned to his rooms. Maybe parties weren't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
